1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for holding golf clubs.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable device for holding and transporting golf equipment.
2. Prior Art
Devices for carrying golf equipment, specifically golf clubs, are well-known. The popularity of golf is increasing along with the number of golfers. As the number of golfers increase, the type and age of golfers also become more varied.
Traditionally, golfers golfed on full courses which required a large variety of different clubs. Each club is used to hit a golf ball a different distance. Generally, these clubs were carried in a golf bag adapted to be slung over the shoulder. Golf bags are usually cumbersome, heavy, and expensive because of the amount and kinds of material required in their fabrication. Sometimes a caddy can be hired to carry the club bag, but are often unavailable or expensive.
With the increase in the number of different types of golfers, a greater variety of golf courses are also being provided. Many golfers, because of time constraints or physical considerations such as age, prefer short courses. These courses require less time, less walking and do not require the same number of clubs as a full course does. Under these conditions, the conventional golf bag is considered an undo encumbrance and burden.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved golf club carrier.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf club carrier which is light and easily moved.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a golf club carrier which holds golf clubs so they are easily identifiable and removable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a golf club carrier which will stand vertically on substantially any surface.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a golf club rack which is relatively inexpensive.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a golf club carrier which can also carry golf balls and golf tees.